Wisdom Teeth Removal (Oneshot- Soda's POV)
by OutsiderDirectioner
Summary: It was August 23rd, 1953. Darry & I Were waiting outside the dentist office in Oklahoma City for our now 16-year-old brother Ponyboy to come out from the dentist office. He was in for his wisdom teeth. Soon, the dentist comes out. "Family of Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry and I stand up. "It went well, he's a bit loopy but he is going to be just fine..."


A/N: This is based off of staygoldWinston's head cannon on Tumblr. Find a link to it here: post/154228317665/ponyboy-headcannons-he-gets-his-wisdom-teeth

It was August 23rd, 1953.

Darry & I Were waiting outside the dentist office in Oklahoma City for our now 16-year-old brother Ponyboy to come out from the dentist office. He was in for his wisdom teeth.

Soon, the dentist comes out. "Family of Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry and I stand up. "It went well, he's a bit loopy but he is going to be just fine. Make sure he keeps the Gauze in for a little while. You guys can come in and get him if you want, I'll get the papers to sign him out."

Darry nods. "Thank you."

We both head into the room. Pony is awake like the doctor said, but he has his bloody gauze out of his mouth. "Darryyy, Sodaaaa. They took my tongue!" He cries and I see Darry sigh.

"Ponyboy put that back in, It's bloody and gross." Darry grabbed and shoved it back in Pony's mouth.

"My Tongue! My tongue is back!" He squeals and I see Darry cringe. "Why didn't we take him to the one in Tulsa again?"

I laugh and go to my baby brother as the dentist comes in and gives the papers to Darry. "Hey Pony, I guess you were good to the doctors, were you? They kept some of your teeth in."

I had to keep myself from snickering as Pony's face dropped. "DARRY! ARE MY TEETH GONE?" he screamed and Darry gave me a 'what did you do' look.

"Yes Pony, Soda is just being mean. You got all your teeth." He passed the sheets back and brought a wheelchair over. "All good to go Pony? We got an hour and a half ride back home. Hopefully you'll sleep most of the way." He mumbled the last part. Pony gave a loopy grin as I placed him in the chair.

"Sodaaa. I can walk! I'll be able to walk, right? DID THEY CUT OFF MY LEGS?" He peered down and wiggled his toes as Darry started pushing the wheelchair.

"Yes" I said the same time Darry said "No, Ponyboy."

Darry gave me a warning look and I just grinned back. "And sometimes Pone, they will make you throw up your own tongue."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Enough Soda, don't listen to him Pony. You are fine, you can walk and you wouldn't-", Darry paused as Pony took out the gauze back out of his mouth. "Pony put that back in your mouth!" He stopped and shoved it back in Pony's mouth making pony glare at him.

We soon got to the chair and ditched the wheelchair and put Pony in the middle of us in the truck and started our ride home. That's when it started.

"TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU AREEE!" Pony started screaming on the top of his lungs off-key as we drove down the country side. The worst thing is that we had no service to turn music on to shut him up with.

"Pony, would you be quiet? I'm trying to drive!" Darry kept grumbling and I would laugh at both as they bickered back and forth.

Soon, he stopped singing and fell into a deep sleep.

"Finally, Darry mumbled. We were about 20 minutes away from home, so the rest the ride was quiet.

When we get home, Darry is not taking the chance of waking Ponyboy up so he decides to carry him in.

Big Mistake.

As Darry puts Ponyboy down on the couch, Ponyboy springs up like he hasn't even been sleeping. He must be disoriented though because he loses it at Darry. "Don't touch me! I'll beat your head in! Are you trying to start a fight with me? I'll take you right here and now." He has his fists up ready to fight.

Me and Darry share a questioning look. What is going on with him? Ponyboy's face changes after a minute and he proceeds to get up and hugs Darry's side.

"I'm sorry Darry. I love you. I didn't mean it. I don't wanta fight you. I don't say it enough but I love you soooo much."

Yep. Still really loopy.

Darry sighs and I can tell he's getting fed up with Ponyboy real fast. Why must he be clinging when he's sick? "I love you to bud. Now sit and I'll make you soup. Soda. You're in charge of him." He shoots me a 'Don't do anything stupid with him when I'm gone look' before heading to the kitchen. I settle down next to Pony on the couch and try on Mickey Mouse trying to occupy him.

A few minutes later the gang strolls in. "HELLOOO Curtis Brothers! How are you feeling Pone?" Two-bit grins and plops down in front of Pony on the floor.

"I'm great! Right Soda? Tell them I'm great!" I groan. Why did Two-bit have to wind-him up again when I got him settled.

"Hey Pony, Looking good. Didn't lose your fingers, did you?" Dally teases and Pone's face drops.

Great just great. Is this how Darry felt when I did this to Pony?

Ponyboy looked at me. "Do I have fingers?"

"Yes Ponyboy, you have fingers." He looked at me and started to poke at stuff around him. A book. The remote. The Coffee table.

"Pony, stop touching stuff." I warned getting unusually annoyed with my brother.

He glared at me. "No."

I raise my eyebrow. Two can play that game.

"Darryyyy! Pony won't stop touching stuff!" I called out just as Pony knocked over the lamp in front of him. I had to dive to save it from breaking.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Do not touch!" Darry yells from the kitchen making Pony flinched. He quickly pulls hand away from A glass bowl and raises his hands in defense.

He glares at me. "Traitor." And turns to bug Two-bit.

Two-bit entertains him for a little by telling him jokes. It's good because I could get a break from watching him and focus on Steve till Supper.

When Supper comes around Pony wants no part of it and starts to fuss like a child so much that Darry sits Pony on his lap and Johnny has to feed him his soup because he wouldn't stop squirming.

After Supper, Ponyboy wants to watch a movie but can't stop talking long enough to watch it. When Steve tells Pony to shut up, Pony cries. It takes all my will not to laugh at him.

"Alright Pony, Bedtime." Darry grab his arm and drags him to the room. I hear Pony protest and we don't see Darry for a good 20 minutes. When I duck In on the way to the bathroom, I see Darry sat on the bed with a book in his hand next to my now asleep brother.

"What happened?" I whispered not wanting to wake him back up.

Darry sighed with a smile. "He wanted a bedtime story-"Darry laughed, "Then made me kiss him on the forehead and tuck him in."

I gave Darry a side-ways grin because he usually didn't get that kind of attention from Pony.

"Boy, will he hear about this for the rest of his life." I laugh.


End file.
